Un último adiós
by Beatoriiche
Summary: El apocalipsis, como tal, se había presentado dejando un único lugar seguro: La Cúpula, una base situada en el sur de África, permitiendo a sólo un porcentaje menor de la población mundial bajo la seguridad de sus paredes. El único medio de entrada es un boleto especial, y Kise tiene uno.


**Título**: Un último adiós.

**Personajes/Pareja**: Kise Ryouta, Kuroko Tetsuya, **KiKuro**.

**Rating**: T

**Género**: Tragedia, AU.

**Notas**: Es algo random, sin fundamento, al cual decidí dar origen como producto del ocio.

**Song**: Marry Me, de Hans Zimmer.

Cuando descubrió sus sentimientos con respecto a Ryouta, ya fue muy tarde.

La alarma sonaba sin cesar, y la lluvia caía con fuerza sobre el asfalto, haciéndose oír por encima del sonido producido por los motores de los miles de helicópteros que abandonaban tierra, invadiendo el sentido olfativo con su característico aroma. El _fin del mundo_, tal cual lo habían denominado, y había sido la trama central de tantas obras de ficción, se había hecho presente, y sólo unos cuantos podían salvarse dentro de la cúpula que los gobiernos de distintos países armaron justo en el sur de África, sitio denominado como el más seguro del mundo.

Ryouta había estado a su lado en todo momento, siempre con una sonrisa sobre los labios, llamándolo "_Kurokocchi_", y haciendo lo posible por ganarse algo de su reconocimiento, mientras él mismo se mantenía estoico ante la alegre figura del rubio. A su parecer, no existía persona más molesta, desfachatada e, incluso, estúpida, sobre la faz de la tierra, y dicha opinión no cambió hasta que lo vio correr hacia él, agitando un boleto que podría salvar su vida.

─ Tómalo, Kurokocchi ─exigió, entregándoselo─. Se lo han dado a mi jefe, pero él… se ha rehusado a abandonar su mundo. Ha decidido morir de pie, tal como el capitán que se hunde con su nave (¡Oh! ¡Wow! ¡Nunca creí que utilizaría esa frase!).

El otro chico, aquél cuyos cabellos eran tan celestes como el cielo, contempló con cautela el boleto que permitiría su ingreso a la cúpula, donde permanecería a salvo de todos los acontecimientos que ahora llevaban a la raza humana a su extinción, y la tomó sintiéndose no del todo seguro. Entonces elevó su mirada, y se encontró con aquellos orbes ámbar que parecían sumidos en una euforia eterna.

─…Nunca cambias, ni siquiera en situaciones como ésta. Realmente eres un tonto, Kise-kun ─comentó, provocando un "¡Eh! ¡Eso es cruel!" de los labios ajenos.

─ ¿Y ahora qué hice? ─inquirió éste, con lágrimas sobresaliendo del contorno de sus ojos, y un pequeño puchero curvando sus labios en una mueca infantil.

El viento sopló con fuerza. Podían oír voces militares pidiendo a los presentes que se apresuraran, que lo helicópteros debían alzar el vuelo con el fin de marcharse ya. Se podía oír el grito desesperado de las personas al otro lado de la valla: Aquellos desafortunados que no consiguieron obtener dicho boleto, y que no deseaban morir. Eran padres, madres, hijos, tíos, primos… Dolía ver esa expresión angustiada sobre sus rostros, así que Ryouta concentró sus ojos únicamente sobre los de Tetsuya.

Sólo quedaban dos helicópteros.

Un tifón se avecinaba, así que los gritos insistentes de los militares se volvieron aún peor.

─ Hay algo más ─mencionó Ryouta, extrayendo del bolsillo una pequeña caja que contenía un par de anillos─. S-Sé que siempre me has odiado, pero aún así, quise pedirte matrimonio ─dejó escapar una risita estúpida, y el otro chico emitió un respingo.

─ No hay tiempo para eso, Kise-kun, debemos abordar el helicóptero o se irán, y… ─jaló su brazo en dirección a la máquina, y el rubio lo siguió unos pasos, hasta detenerse repentinamente, ocasionando que Tetsuya frenara en seco y girara el rostro en torno al otro, desesperado ─ ¡Kise-kun!

─ Todavía no me has respondido.

─ ¡Éste no es el momento adecuado!

─ ¡Ahora o nunca! ─replicó Ryouta. Los ojos celestes se abrieron sorpresivos al notar que esa mueca alegre ya no estaba sobre las facciones del rubio. En su lugar, sus ojos vidriosos parecían a punto de estallar en lágrimas.─ ¡Cásate conmigo, Kurokocchi! ¡I-Incluso si me odias! ¡A-Al menos sabré que…!

En un gesto desesperado, Tetsuya se arrojó a los brazos del otro, y apoyó sus labios con fuerza sobre los ajenos. Tras un breve instante, las palmas de las manos del más bajo sostenían las mejillas contrarias, impidiendo que la visión del más alto se desviara en torno a cualquier otra cosa que no fuese él.

─ No continúes diciendo esas cosas, Kise-kun ─dijo con dificultad. Sentía la garganta seca─. No podría odiarte, incluso si lo quisiera. P-Por eso… apresurémonos. Ya podremos casarnos dentro de la cúpula, podremos vivir juntos y… adoptar hijos, y formar una familia─ Tales cosas jamás las había pensado siquiera, pero en medio de esa desesperación, en medio de aquél sentimiento de culpabilidad por dejar a todas las demás personas atrás, las palabras surgieron de sus labios sin que se lo propusiera.

Ryouta parecía haber entrado en un estado de shock, pero el flujo de las lágrimas rebosando sus párpados los trajo de vuelta a la realidad de golpe. Tras parpadear, e intentar secarse en vano aquella parte del rostro, tomó con torpeza uno de los anillos y se lo colocó en el anular de la mano izquierda. Tetsuya, sabiendo que no tenía más opción, aferró con sus dígitos el que quedaba, e hizo lo mismo con la del rubio.

─ Bien, ahora estamos casados ─mencionó esbozando una muy suave sonrisa─. No tendremos los papeles, pero los conseguiremos cuando…

─¡ÚLTIMO LLAMADO! ─el grito del soldado se dirigía, especialmente, en torno a ellos dos, quienes eran los últimos en quedar dentro de la pista, irrumpiendo las palabras de Tetsuya, el cual giró sobre sus talones, y se acercó al último helicóptero. Tras entregar su boleto, y que el soldado permitiera su ingreso, se giró a ver al más alto.

─ Kise-kun, vamos a… ─pero el rubio permanecía de pie sobre el mismo sitio en el cual lo había dejado. El rostro de Tetsuya palideció─ ¿Kise-kun? ─elaboró el ademán de bajarse de nuevo, pero el soldado lo detuvo en seco─ E-Espere, Kise-kun no ha…

─ Hay algo más que olvidé mencionar, Kurokocchi ─afirmó él desde lejos, vaciando sus bolsillos. Ellos no guardaban nada en su interior─: Yo no tenía boleto desde el principio.

La estupefacción se vio reflejada en las facciones del chico de cabellos celeste, quien se quedó de piedra, sin poder emular palabra alguna. El soldado comprendió, asintió con la cabeza, y subió justo antes de indicar al piloto que podía alzar el vuelo.

─ ¡No! ─Kuroko volvió en sí tras escuchar dichas palabras─ ¡Espere! ¡Kise-kun no ha…!─hizo lo posible por forcejear: No podían dejar a Ryouta ahí, simplemente no podían. ¡No podía perderlo!─ ¡Kise-kun! ─llamó. El soldado lo sostuvo, y lo adentró en el interior, antes de cerrar la compuerta─ ¡Kise-kun! ─golpeó el vidrio inútilmente con ambas manos, a medida que la nave se elevaba.─ ¡KISE-KUN!

Ryouta tenía una sonrisa sobre su rostro: una sonrisa bañada en lágrimas. Como último gesto, elevó la mano izquierda, y depositó un beso justo sobre el anillo.

Tetsuya tan sólo fue el testigo de cómo la catástrofe acababa por borrar de la faz de la tierra a su querido Kise.

Si tan sólo hubiera sido más sincero con sus propios sentimientos, si tan sólo hubiera sabido que el tiempo que tenían juntos había sido limitado desde el principio, si tan sólo hubiera dicho sus sentimientos mucho antes… Quizás… habría podido tener más recuerdos bonitos. De hecho, a él le hubiera gustado pasar los días de verano sentado entre las piernas del rubio y acurrucado en los brazos de éste, sobre la playa, mientras contemplaban juntos el atardecer.

_Pero ya no había playa._

_Ya no había atardecer_

_Y tampoco, ya no había Ryouta._

Se maldijo.

Se maldijo como nadie jamás hubiera podido maldecirse.

Y lloró como nunca imaginó que sería capaz de llorar.

¿Por qué no lo había notado desde el principio? Como era de esperarse, sólo alguien tan idiota como Kise hubiera podido cometer semejante locura.

"_Pero no cometería una locura por cualquiera"_ le había dicho una vez, tras haberse gastado todo el dinero que tenía ahorrado en una biblioteca exclusiva para Tetsuya, un año atrás _"Sólo la cometería por Kurokocchi"._


End file.
